1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to potting soils and more specifically an alternative growing medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of potting soils and other growing media have been developed for supporting the growth of potted plants. Perhaps the most common are mixtures having a base of sphagnum moss peat, soil, ground coconut coir, composted hardwood bark, or composted manure (aerobically reduced manure or crop byproducts). Current potting soils, however, have various drawbacks.
Harvesting peat from wetland bogs is becoming expensive and is raising environmental concerns. Compost and other base materials often have one or more disadvantages such as high shipping costs, poor nutrient holding capacity, unpleasant odor, or unsuitable water retention. Moreover, some potting mixes have a pH that is unsuitable for certain plants.
Thus, there is a need for a better plant growing medium that overcomes the drawbacks of existing potting mixes.